


sometimes getting up is worth it

by bokuken_enthusiast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I don't write often btw, I wrote this to cheer up my qpp, M/M, SO I HOPE THIS IS GOOD, We Die Like Men, kuroo and akaashi are only mentioned btw, not proof read tho, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuken_enthusiast/pseuds/bokuken_enthusiast
Summary: Kenma hates getting up about 90% of the time, and his partners are about the only ones who can make him do so. So every time Bokuto makes dinner, Kenma gets dragged into the kitchen with him because Bokuto gets bored on his own, but Kenma almost never regrets it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	sometimes getting up is worth it

Kenma wasn’t one to cook, and when he did it was never by choice. Every day, when it was Bokuto’s turn to cook dinner, he would drag Kenma out of his room and into the kitchen because he got bored when he cooked alone. In theory, Kenma was fine with this. He liked spending time with Bokuto, he just doesn’t enjoy the process of actually getting up. Since Akaashi and Kuroo worked late, Bokuto cooked the most often out of the four. So Kenma was in the kitchen, sitting on the counter he knew Bokuto wouldn’t be using because god forbid he just stands, wearing one of Akaashi’s sweaters because it smelled like him.

"So Kenma,” Kenma looked up from the game he was playing on his psp when he heard Bokuto’s voice “how do you feel about Kushiyaki tonight?” Kenma knew that was a redundant question because Bokuto was already in the process of skewering small beef pieces for that exact meal.<)

“That’s fine, Bokuto.” He said, swiftly returning his attention back to his psp. As much as he would have loved to go up and bother Bokuto, he was cooking with fire and he really wasn’t trying to burn down their apartment building. The pair sat in silence until Kenma started to hear the smoke alarm go off, and looked up to see Bokuto frantically pulling burned beef off of the grill and throwing it into the trash. Kenma jumped off of the counter once everything had calmed down and grabbed Bokuto by the waist, pulling him into a back hug. Bokuto pulled away and then almost immediately turned around and picked Kenma up, placing a soft kiss on his forehead before spinning him around the kitchen.

"How about we just order something?” Kenma suggested, once Bokuto had placed him back down on the kitchen counter. Bokuto seemed to agree with that statement and pulled out his phone.

"Is ramen alright? There’s a place down the street that offers specialty ramen bowls for 880 yen a bowl.” Bokuto had almost surely kept rambling after Kenma zoned out, but Kenma was honestly too busy staring at the other man to really notice.

“Yes Bokuto, ramen sounds fine by me. Just make sure to order something for Akaashi that will keep better than ramen will since he won’t be getting back until later tonight. And don't forget not to order anything for Kuroo, he won't be back until tommorow night.” Bokuto responded in response and went back to ordering their food. Once he was done ordering, the pair migrated to the couch to wait. Once they had put some show on the tv that neither of them was really paying attention to, it didn’t take long for Bokuto to just start mindlessly playing with Kenma’s hair from where Kenma was resting on his shoulder. After a while of Bokuto just running his fingers through the smaller boy’s hair, Kenma got up and moved into Bokuto’s lap, just because it was more convenient for both of them. Bokuto started braiding Kenma’s hair almost immediately, and even though it was messy it was something Kenma loved. After a solid 45 minutes of cuddling and playing with hair, the heard the doorbell ring, and Bokuto jumped up, not so gracefully pushing Kenma off of his lap and onto the floor. Kenma followed and helped Bokuto carry their very fancy dinner of ramen and grilled rice into the dining room where they set up their meal. Kenma, who had grabbed Akaashi’s dinner, went into the kitchen and stuck it on the counter where it would at least stay lukewarm before heading back into the kitchen. The two quickly said thank you for their meals and dug in. They sat in silence for the entirety of the meal besides the faint sounds of the tv from the living room. By the time they had finished their meal it was 11 pm, and so they both made the executive decision to get ready for bed, Kenma heading to the bathroom to take a shower. By the time Kenma had gotten out of the shower Bokuto was already in bed, though clearly waiting for Kenma to come to bed as he was on his phone. Kenma wordlessly slipped into bed, and he could feel Bokuto shift behind him as he put his phone up and cuddled up to Kenma.

“Goodnight kitten,” Bokuto whispered to Kenma, giggling slightly to himself as he did. Not long after Bokuto started rambling probably about whatever he had been doing that day. Kenma could never complain though because Bokuto’s rambling almost always helped him fall asleep, and not long after he fell asleep wrapped in Bokuto’s arms.


End file.
